Rated M for Mature
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Chiaki decides to use Hinata for some "research." Rated M for sexual content.


Hinata yawned loudly as he walked back to his dorm.

"I shouldn't have been out studying so late..." Muttered Hinata.

Hinata reached his dorm and turned the door knob.

"Wait, the door is usually locked..." Thought Hinata

Hinata opened the door and stepped inside. Sitting on his couch playing a game on her ps vita was Chiaki Nanami.

"Nanami?! How did you get in here!?" Asked Hinata.

Chiaki paused her game and looked up.

"Komaeda let me in." Replied Chiaki . "He said he had to go to a late night tutoring session and he wont be back until tomorrow."

Hinata looked away and sighed in annoyance.

"komaeda... Of course.." Muttered Hinata.

Hinata looked back at Chiaki.

"But why are you here?" Asked Hinata. "Did you need something?"

"I locked myself out of my Dorm." Said Chiaki. "And Sonia is out on some diplomatic thing so I cant get back in until tomorrow. Is it okay If I stay here?"

"Why not bunk with another girl?" Asked Hinata.

Chiaki looked at her game.

"I kinda need to beat this game and..."

A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"What game?" Asked Hinata as he moved towards the couch. "What could poss-"

Hinata's face turned a bright red once he got on the couch. The vita screen had a busty naked princess getting plowed by a muscular knight on it.

"C-Ch-Chiaki?!"

"I want to get better at dating sims..." Said Chiaki. "This here is Love Prince: New Order, its about-"

Hinata nervously looked away as Chiaki talked about her erotic dating sim.

"Right now I'm trying to help the princess conceive the heir to the kingdo-"

"Don't say another word." Said Hinata. "You can stay."

Hinata got up and walked over to his room.

"But don't stay up too long..."

Hinat walked into his room. Chiaki unpaused her game but got a game over a minute later.

"Damn it! These sex scenes are too hard!" Said Chiaki.

She gently threw her vita onto the couch in anger, then crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Its too hard..."

Chiaki let out a sigh.

"Maybe if I knew what to actually do in that situation... I could get through it." Muttered Chiaki.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

"What if Hinata and I..."

She looked at the door to Hinata's room.

"Hm... Well he is cute..." Muttered Chiaki.

Chiaki blushed lightly. Truth be told she did have a major crush on her best guy friend, along with a secret desire to get into his pants.

"Thats it! I'm going to bed Hinata! Then I should know what to do in the game!" Thought Chiaki. "For the kingdom of Faleria and its princess!"

Chiaki let out a yawn.

"But first... A nap..."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Chiaki slowly opened the door to Hinata's room.<p>

"I need to surprise him..." Thought Chiaki.

Chiaki took off her jacket, her leggings, and her skirt.

"Here it goes..."

Chiaki got onto Hinata's bed and crawled closer to the boy until she could look him in the eyes. Hinata must have fallen asleep pretty fast because he still wore his clothes.

"Hinata..." Said Chiaki. "Hinata..."

Slowly Hinata's eyes opened.

"Wha...hmmm..."

As soon as Hinata saw Chiaki in her underwear his eyes shot wide open and he quickly put his hand over his eyes.

"N-Nanami?! What are you-"

Chiaki wasted no time straddling Hinata's waist and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I need to know how to satisfy the princess..." Said Chiaki.

Chiaki had finished unbuttoning Hinata's shirt, exposing his chest.

"Princess?! What the hell are you taking about?!" Asked Hinata.

"Just let me do you." Replied Chiaki.

Hinata did have to admit he was enjoying this. Chiaki turned her attention to his belt, undoing it and grabbing onto Hinata's Pants.

"Chiaki... I'm not con-"

Chiaki pulled off Hinata's Pants and underwear, exposing his manhood to her.

"Huh, I thought it would be bigger..." Muttered Chiaki.

"Dont make fun of my s-iiiiiizzzzzzeeeee!"

Chiaki had began licking the length of Hinata's shaft.

"Its salty..." Said Chiaki. "But it'll turn you on right?"

Hinata could already feel his member hardening.

"Chiaki..."

Chiaki ceased her licking and unbuttoned her own shirt, revealing her pink bra. Hinata looked in shock at Chiaki's breasts.

"Perfect..." Muttered Hinata.

Chiaki pulled off her panties and tossed them to the side. Hinata couldnt help but look at her glistening slit.

"...I'm putting it in." Said Chiaki.

She took Hinata's length into her hands and aligned it with her slick opening.

"Shes actually going to do it." Thought Hinata.

Chiaki pushed herself down onto Hinata's member. She let out a ghasp and clenched her teeth.

"Ah... "

Hinata could see a couple drops of blood drip from her pussy, a signt that they were no longer virgins.

"You alright?" Asked Hinata.

Chiaki nodded and started moving up and down along Hinata's Manhood, letting put sexual noises and moans as she slid up and down its length.

"Oh...uh...ah...mmmhhhh..."

Hinata tightly gripped onto the bedsheets.

"H-How is it?" Asked Chiaki.

"Its...good." Said Hinata.

"I'll go faster then." Replied Chiaki.

Chiaki put her hands on Hinata's chest and started moving faster.

"Oh! ...Yeah!" Moaned Hinata.

Chiaki felt something building up inside of her.

"H-Hinata...I think I'm...-"

It was at that moment that Hinata grabbed onto Chiaki's hips and quickly sat upwards so she was sitting in his lap. Chiaki was surprised by Hinata's sudden actions.

Just as he planned.

In that moment of confusion Hinata pressed his lips against Chiaki's bringing her into a deep kiss. The pleasure became too much for Chiaki, and she came while kissing him back. Her fluids drenched Hinata's erection.

They broke the kiss as Hinata pulled out of her.

" wow Hinata... That was-"

Hinata wasted no time and pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Hinata managed to switch positions with Chiaki, he was now on top. Hinata broke away from the kiss to speak.

"I think its time for me to take the lead." Said Hinata.

Hinata threw his shirt off and did the same with Chiaki's.

"Just sit back and...learn I guess."

Hinata uncliped Chiaki's bra and threw it to the side, revealing her full brests.

"O-okay..."

Hinata slid himself back into Chiaki's hole and began thrusting. Chiaki let out quick silent breaths of air with every thrust. Hinata began hissing Chiaki's neck, shoulders, and the tops of her breasts, leaving hickies all over her upper torso. Soon Hinata began to pick up speed, pleasure building up between the two.

"H-Hinata..."

"Ch-C-Chiaki..."

Hinata felt a tingling sensation in the bottom of his balls. He knew his release was close.

"Chiaki hold on..." Moaned Hinata. "I'm going to come..."

Hinata pulled out just in time. His white seed shot out in thich strands, costing Chiaki's torso. It was messy, but at least there would be no unexpected pregnancy.

"You...your amazing Hinata..." Panted Chiaki.

Hinata pulled out and flopped onto his back.

"Your great too." Said Hinata.

Hinata wiped the sweat off his forehead as Chiaki rolled onto her stomach and gave her ass a playful wiggle.

"Huh?"

"I'm not done yet." Said Chiaki. "I can go another two rounds...plus I want to learn some more.."

Hinata smirked.

"I can keep going."

Hinata got into position and slid himself in.

Hinata started slow but quickly picked up speed.

"Oh god Chiaki... Why does this feel so good?!" Asked Hinata.

Chiaki burried her face into a pillow and muffled her moand.

"Mmmmffffffff mmmmmmfffff!"

Before they both knew it, it became too much to handle. The feeling of skin against skin, the sound of balls slapping against her rear, the fresh smell of sex in the air. They couldnt take i anymore. Chiaki came first, letting out a sharp squeak. Hinata pulled out quickly and let his speed spill out onto Chiaki's rear.

"Oh my god..." Moaned Hinata.

Hinata pulled out and rolled onto his back.

"One more rou-"

Hinata was cut off my a sudden kiss from Chiaki. The pink haired gamer had been the one to surprise Hinata this time around. They broke from the kiss so they could get into position for the last round.

"Hinata..." Began Nanami. "I...I'm..."

Chiaki got on top of Hinata and pressed their chests together.

"I...really really...like you...alot..." Said Chiaki.

Hinata smiled and inserted himself into Chiaki.

"Ah!"

"Well I love you too Chiaki." Said Hinata.

Hinata began to thrust quickly.

"Hi...na...ta..." Panted Chiaki.

They entered a passionate kiss, tongues dancing for dominance as they moaned into eachother's mouths. Both of them wished this moment would never end. Unfortunately for them both, Hinata felt his climax coming.

"Chiaki..." Moaned Hajime as he broke the kiss. "I'm comming..."

Chiaki squealed as she reached her own release.

"I'll finish...you...off..." Muttered Chiaki.

Chiaki pulled Hinata's shaft out of her and slid down his body.

"Chiaki what are-"

Chiaki took his erection, still moist from her fluids and out it between her breasts. Chiaki began to move her breasts up and down its length as she sucked on the tip.

"Oh god...Chiaki!" Moaned Hinata.

The boy could hold back no longer. His back arched, his eyes closed, teeth gritted, and he bucked his hips fowards, releasing his white seed all over Chiaki's face.

"Wow..., muttered Chiaki.

Chiaki drifted into sleep in less than a minute, her body tired from her sexual endevors. Hinata gave a smile and pulled the covers over them both.

"Good night...I love you..." Wispered Hinata as he started to fall asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"I still failed?!"<p>

Hinata had to admit, the sight of Chiaki in bed next to him, still naked while making threatening faces at her Vita was adorable.

"I'm doing everything we did and I still fail this damn part!" Said Chiaki.

Hinata smiled at her lover.

"Chiaki, theres a big difference between real life and games." Said Hinata. "Look, I'll try and help as best as I can later, okay?"

Chiaki smiled at Hinata, a small blush forming on her face.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>school is startingback up so dont expect anything from me for awhile.<p> 


End file.
